The present invention relates to a new applicator device for nail varnishes and similar liquid products.
Nail varnishes are most often applied by using a brush fixed inside the closing cap of a bottle or flask containing the varnish.
Such an arrangement has several disadvantages.
The flasks containing the varnishes are often unstable, and there is therefore a risk that they will fall by accident when they are open.
On the other hand, when the applicator brush is used, the flask is opened to the atmosphere, which causes an evaporation of the very volatile solvent maintaining the varnish in an acceptable fluidity state for being spread on a nail.